Kinkajou
Kinkajou is a three-year-old RainWing dragonet and one of the seventeen RainWings captured by the NightWings. She is a secondary character of The Hidden Kingdom, the third novel of the series. She is talented in aiming venom, and has large, dark eyes and a diamond shaped snout. Biography The Hidden Kingdom Kinkajou was one of the several missing RainWings that were held hostage by the NightWings. Kinkajou met Glory when Glory was knocked unconscious and brought through the portal to the Night Kingdom. She claimed that she was the youngest dragon there, and confirmed that there were fourteen dragons missing and three dead. With her help, Glory and Kinkajou both were able to escape and warn the rest of the RainWings of the upcoming danger. Kinkajou participated in the venom accuracy test during Glory's challenge for the Rainwing throne and proved to be exceptionally better than what Bromeliad had said. During Queen Grandeur's turn, a sloth tumbled out of the trees and landed in front of the board. When Kinkajou leaped to move it away, Queen Grandeur's venom accidentally landed on the young RainWing's wing, saving the sloth, however, the venom was burning through her scales. After a venom test with the queen, Glory wiped some of her own venom on Kinkajou's affected spot (using a leaf) in an attempt to stop the venom from eating through her scales. It proved successful. Queen Grandeur forfeited, realizing that Glory should be the rightful queen, especially because Grandeur was related to Glory; Kinkajou thereby was awarded victory for the venom targeting, and Glory became the new queen of the RainWings. The Dark Secret Kinkajou is shown to have dreams about Glory and looks up to her. She's terrified that she might lose the ability fly after venom burned three holes through her wings. Kinkajou was the first dragon that Starflight visited with a dreamvisitor. The Brightest Night Near the beginning of the book, Sunny thinks about the time she overheard Tsunami comparing Blaze to Sunny to Kinkajou. In the epilogue, Glory mentions her when they talk about students for a new school on Jade Mountain. She says that she and Tamarin need real teachers. Personality Kinkajou is very talkative and hyper. She's childish and likes to have fun. When she was captured she learned how to communicate with the other RainWing prisoners by observing the shifting colors of their scales. She describes herself as "smart but annoying", which is pretty accurate. Trivia *She doesn't have much venom, since she is only three years old, and lacks distance when spitting. However, she is precise at targeting, as shown in the The RainWing Queen Challenge. *She views Glory as her hero. Evidence suggests that she sees Glory as larger than life. In her dreams, Glory is depicted as impossibly large and impossibly gorgeous. She once passionately stated to her fellow RainWings, "I'd follow Glory anywhere!", despite the fact Glory threatened to kill to become queen. *She is one of Tui T. Sutherland's favorite characters. Gallery kinkajourainwing.png|Base by *shalonesk on dA and colored by me (Hawkyfootwarrior c:) Kinkaneme.png RainWing.jpg Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.35.33 PM.png kinkajou-1.jpg|A kinkajou SAM 0538.JPG|By Sandycheeksisawesome Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Captured RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:RainWing History Category:NightWing History